No Limit
"No Limit" by 2 Unlimited ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The coaches look like the two members of 2 Unlimited. The woman has pink curly hair, a bright blue shirt and tights, a rainbow-colored tube top, and pink boots with yellow straps. The man has red hair, a green vest, red pants, and blue sneakers. Nolimit coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nolimit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nolimit coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nolimit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background has a lot of lights that change colours. It also has the legs of towers. Gold Moves '''Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine. However, on the Xbox 360 and Just Dance Now, there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2 At the lines "I tell you this" and "I make techno", quickly bring your arms outward. Gold Moves 3 and 4: At the lines "No valley too deep, no mountain too high", punch forward and bring your arms to the side.'' (Xbox 360 and Just Dance Now only)'' Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 5 in Xbox 360 and Just Dance Now): Punch upward. This is the final move for the routine. No Limit GM 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 No Limit GM 3 & 4 Xbox JDNow.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Xbox 360 and NOW only) No Limit GM 5 (3 on Wii).png|Gold Move 5 Sweat Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen while your left hand is behind you.(Dagomba) Gold Move 3: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. (Skin-To-Skin) ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 00300300.png|Gold Moves 3 Sweat Mashup No Limit has an unlockable Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''I'm So Excited (JD3) *Dagomba (JD2) 'GM1' *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3)'' *''Maniac (JD2) *''Dagomba (JD2) GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Skin-To-Skin'' (JD2) *''Fame'' (JD) *''Skin-to-Skin (JD2) 'GM3' Appearances in Mashups ''No Limit is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *On ''Just Dance 4'', Tribal Dance has similar coaches as to the ones in this song. These songs are both by 2 Unlimited. * This is the first song by 2 Unlimited in the series; it is followed by Tribal Dance. *If you look at the back of the PAL cover of the game, you can notice that P1's pictograms are coming from the left side and P2's pictograms are from the right side, similar to the duet pictograms of Just Dance 2. * The dancers were originally going to be switched (the man as P1 and the woman as P2). * This is the first routine in which one version has a different number of gold moves from other versions. This would later happen again to Beauty And A Beat. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens in Just Dance Now: everything plays except the music and the routine. Gallery Nolimitsquare.png|''No Limit'' Nolimitmashup.png|No Limit (Sweat Mashup) no limit jdn.jpg|''No Limit'' on Just Dance Now NoLimitMenu.png|No Limit on Just Dance 3 No Limit Bubble.png|The song's bubble no-limit-2-unlimited.jpg pictos-sprite (27).png|Pictograms nolimitsmashupmb.png|The Sweat Mashup menu bubble no limit beta.jpg|Beta Positions (Male as P1 and Female as P2) No Limit BG.png|Background Nolimitglitch.png|''Just Dance Now'' glitch no limit songle pictos p1.png|Single Pictograms for P1 no limit single pictos p2.png|Single Pictograms for P2 404.png|P2's Just Dance Unlimited avatar Videos 2 Unlimited - No Limit (1993) Just Dance 3 - No Limit - 5* Stars Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup - No Limit (5 Stars)-0 FULL GAMEPLAY! - 2 Unlimited - No Limit - Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:90's Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Remade Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016